


Abnormal Jolina

by Morbid_Marshy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Angels, Angst, Daddy Issues, Demons, F/F, Girl who was hated love finds love, Heaven, Hell, Hellhounds, Jolina MacLeod OC - Freeform, Lucifer Supernatural, Mentions of Drug Abuse/Drug use, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Rain JonesOC belongs to the wonderful Marshy~, Sam&Dean - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Marshy/pseuds/Morbid_Marshy
Summary: Jolina MacLeod is in for one hell of a ride when she decides to get mixed up with Winchester’s after leaving her past life. It’s a journey of learning to love, hate and even let go of some baggage on her shoulders that’s she been carrying for years.Written by Morbid





	Abnormal Jolina

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone, Morbid here ! Hope you enjoy what your about to read~ This is a shared account between me and Marshy~(she’s my lovely editor, so thank her for correcting my idea puking mind X3). Sorry for the first chapter being so robotic I wanted to use an accurate lines from the show but next chapter will better ~!
> 
> Script provided by: transcript.foreverdreaming.org

"So we're not going to talk about this, huh?" Sam said out of the blue. Dean had his eyes strictly on the road. Ever since John died, he hasn't been dealing with it in a healthy way. The constant "I'm fine" or "I'm okay" was always said to his brother.

"About what?" His eyes still on the road, not even bothering to look at Sam.

"Dad's death, the woman we keep seeing on all of our jobs."

Dean sighed, he was sick and tired of hearing this. Sam acting all solider now that Dad has died. If anyone was being unhealthy it was him. And then there was this woman; everywhere they were, she was too. The day Dad got possessed, she appeared by force.

__________________________

John's eyes changed to that horrid yellow that was so familiar. Dean had failed to shoot John with the Colt and now he was stuck to the wall by an unknown force. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been." John picked up the Colt, placing it in the back of his pants.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam spoke with a struggle due to the force that held him against the wall.

"Well, you found me." John smirked.

"But the holy water?" Sam continued.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" Yellows eyes raised a brow towards him as if it was obvious that holy water didn’t work against him. 

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam starts to fight against the force again that has him pinned but it didn't work.

John slightly snickers, "Oh, that would be a neat trick. In fact, here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy." He places the Colt on the table, "Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this..." ‘John’ walks over to Dean who is pressed near a window, "This is worth the wait. Your dad, he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi," by the way. He's gonna tear you apart; he's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God-" Dean was cut off by John.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" Dean questioned.

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?" John retorted, now a little pissed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What, you're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right, I forgot. I did." He said sarcastically, "Still, two wrongs don't make a right." John added.

Dean grumbled, his anger already getting the best of him, "You son of a bitch."

Sam, taking this opportunity to ask questions, speaks up, "I want to know why. Why did you do it?"

John turns back to Sam, "You mean why did I kill mommy and pretty little Jess?"

Sam nodded, eyes fixed and fierce, "Yeah."

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him; been shopping for rings and everything. You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy. You and all the children like you."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean was now over this egotistical demon.

Yellow-eyes who saw right through this, exposed him. "Funny, but that's all part of your m.o., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain, mask the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean still holding up against his words.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them." John suddenly stops speaking. He smiles and looks around, "Isn't this a sweet treat," ‘John’ smirks, Sam and Dean look around confused at to what he was seeing. He suddenly tilted his head to one side and someone came crashing through the window and pinned against the wall just like the brothers. "If it ain't daddy's little runaway," John walked towards her. "And a lot weaker than before."

The woman looked him dead in the eyes, her brown ones now turning a blood red. "Woah there, no need to get hostile sweetie," John snickered and watched her.

"Leave them be." the woman stated simply.

"What happened to you, Jolina? The old Jolina, huh? The one that wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill someone; the men, the women, the children."

"That was out of rage, that wasn't me." Jolina tried her hardest to pry herself off the wall but it was no use.

"Oh, but it was. But enough of you, back to these two." He turned back to look at Dean first, "Now what was that about wasting my kids?" Jolina looked to Sam, who looked back at her. She was actually not glad to see them, it was way too early and it's not the introduction she wanted. She eyed the gun and then back at Sam, he saw what she was getting at and nodded in response. With the little power she had left, she moved Sam off the wall and moved the Colt his way.

John looked to see what happened and turned around before he could start to torture or kill Dean. Sam had grabbed the gun and shot him in the leg. Dean fell from the wall and so did Jolina. "Dean you alright?" Sam asked rushing over to his brother's side.

"Yeah, yeah, go check on Dad." He laid on the ground, trying to get himself together, looking at Jolina who laid unmoving on the ground. But his attention to her shifts to his father, who is now conscious and yelling at Sam. John looked up at his son, grunting, groaning and struggling to keep that damn demon inside him, "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. Shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!"

Sammy raised the gun, aiming it at his dad. John grits his teeth in anticipation, "Do it now!" But Dean disagreed with the idea, he couldn't bare with the demon dying and his father being the one who died from it.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it!" He kept fighting, Yellow Eyes was fighting more and more in order to escape his temporary meat suit.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer, you gotta shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now, Sammy!"

Dean quickly rebutted, "Sam, no!" Sam was now looking between his brother and Dad, going back and forth between them until it was too late.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam-..."

Yellow Eyes leaves John, the black cloud flying out from his mouth. John, now with tears in his eyes, looks at Sam who has lowered the gun. The room was silent.

__________________________

Dean sighed, his hand slightly gripping the wheel a bit tighter, "Sam, I said I'm fine-"

"But you're not Dean. I see it every time I look at you, man. You can't hide it from me."

"You can't tell me how I feel okay, if I say I'm alright then I'm alright !" He raised his voice towards Sam. Who ended up going quiet, his brother was hurt and he knew that. The two had been arguing about this for weeks; every time they went on a job and it got silent these random arguments would start that couldn't always simply be shut down. But when you have two unstable men who've lost their father, it's pretty hard to settle it. "And that demon, don't worry about her, Sam. If we see her, we'll find out why she's following us and then exorcise her."

"Just like that?" Sam queried, looking at his brother with an expression of disbelief.

"Yes, just like that."

"You're unbelievable, you know that. Dean, she helped me when Dad was possessed; she stopped you from almost getting killed, you can't just exorcise her."

"And she's a demon, Sam, they all want something in return."

Sam shook his head, "Why can't you trust me on this one, I can tell she isn't like the rest, so please Dean, please cut me some slack here and just give her a chance." Dean got quiet. He knew Sam wouldn't allow the whole interrogation followed by exorcism, so he'd let it slide to an extent. But if she tried anything, she'd go straight back to Hell, no matter what Sam said.

Sam looked at his brother, and after thinking for a bit, Dean returned the glance, "Fine, but if she tries anything, her ass goes right to Hell, okay Sam?"

The younger brother nodded, "Alright." He sighed and looked out the window as the car continued to travel down the asphalt road.


End file.
